This invention relates to strollers for babies, infants or toddlers, more particularly, a stroller that includes a misting system to keep a child cool and comfortably while riding in a stroller.
Strollers, often called baby carriages, have been in use for centuries as a way to easily permit a parent or other care-taker to walk with a baby, infant or even toddler. In its most simplistic form, a stroller includes wheels and a housing area wherein the child may sit or lie down.
Through the years, many improvements have been made to the stroller, including the addition of swiveling wheels, braking systems, reclining seats, movable canopies, storage baskets, cup holders, clocks, thermometers, speakers and other high-tech gadgets. In addition, strollers are now made so as to be lightweight, easily collapsible with excellent maneuverability and having wheels bases that can easily tackle rough terrain.
With all the advances in the stroller industry, however, minimal improvements have been made as to keeping a child riding in a stroller cool and comfortable. During warm days, what initially intended on being a nice, leisurely stroll through a park can quickly become a parent's worst nightmare as the child quickly becomes cranky due to the heat. In addition, family trips to theme parks are often spoiled due to a child being too hot or, at the very worst, due to a child becoming sick from overheating or getting heat stroke.
Currently, moveable canopies are used to aid in protecting the child from direct sun exposure, thereby decreasing the temperature within the stroller. However, if the heat index is high, the child will still become hot. In addition, some strollers currently include internally built fans aid in keeping the child cool. However, as the fan is simply moving warm air onto the child, the child may still not be sufficiently cooled.
Thus, a need exists for a stroller having a misting system that keeps a child cool and comfortable while riding in the stroller.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Patent No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date6,325,362Massey et al.Dec. 4, 20016,027,137RuraFeb. 22, 20006,409,206WillrichJun. 25, 20026,439,521Wilson et al.Aug. 27, 20025,725,356CarterMar. 10, 19985,837,167LedererNov. 17, 19985,620,633Junkel et al.Apr. 15, 1997JP02004082984AIshinabeMar. 18, 2004